Kissara Black
by Kaielan
Summary: Bellatrix gets raped at the end of the second wizarding war. She has a daughter, what will become of them? Oups, forgot to put a disclaimer, but really, do I need to tell you I don't own HP? Changed the rating from T to M just for safety and later chapters. FYI-The sign language used in this fic is american sign language and not brittish sign language.
1. Prologue: April 2004

**AN: **This is my first try at a fanfic so go easy on me, I am open to constructive criticism and will hopefully be uploading another chapter soon. So here's a cliffhanger to start you off…

**AN2:** Now updated, with grammar corrections and a little more meat on the bone. Still short though.

**Prologue: April 2004**

Kissara is bored, her mommy has brought her to a dusty old shop, it seems to have very interesting things in the jars but her mommy won't let her look. So Kiki grabs her new stuffy and tells her mommy that she is going to people watch just outside the shop.

'Stay within sight of the window.' Her mommy tells her.

She nods back and exits the store. She starts pacing in front of the store window. Then someone catches her eye. Kiki stops and stares. She clutches at the huge blue Easter rabbit her mommy has just bought her and looks carefully at the stranger down the road. If she and the woman were the same age, they could be twins. Although the woman is much darker than Kiki, both in appearance and in the aura radiating off of her. The little girl cannot help but stare at those charcoal eyes. Uncomfortable, Kiki puts her thumb in her mouth and sucks, holding her teddy even more tightly.

The dark woman, on her part, feels eyes on her. Of course they are always eyes on her, but this pair feels different. She grimaces and turns around to see what ignorant fool is staring at her so intently. The woman's eyes seek and find the culprit, then widen in surprise. It is the one person she hoped she would never see again.

Hermione steps out of the shop and spots her daughter staring at the corner of the street. She goes to the little dark-haired girl and puts a hand on her shoulder. But instead of looking up and bouncing like she always does, Kissara does not react at all. Her mother finds this odd, the overactive girl is almost never still. Changing her tactic, Hermione wraps her arms around her daughter to lead her back to the Leaky Cauldron where they will be able to access the Muggle world. While Kissara does start to move, her eyes stay glued to the same spot. Giving up, Hermione turns to see what had gotten her daughter's attention. When she spots the woman of interest Hermione can't hold in a gasp. She tightens her arms around her little girl and prepares to scoop her up and leave. But it is too late to make a quick escape, Bellatrix Black had spotted them, and she does not look impressed.


	2. March 1998

**AN:** Second chapter, in case you're wondering; all the chapters will be kinda short… Enjoy! Sort of…

**AN 2: **New and Updated!

**March** **1998**

Bellatrix tries not to throw up as she gets on her hands and knees, clutching her torn garments to her chest. She stumbles back on her feet and leans on a tree, weak from blood loss. The pureblood sweeps the dark forest for the sick bastard, but finds no sign of him. The events that have just transpired flash through her mind. She curses herself for being so foolish. It should not have been able to happen.

She was practicing a spell. One that would be able to lock the Voices away, keep them at bay. She had to sit and concentrate. Unfortunately that meant that the world around her had to fade away. It had started to work, she had felt the humane Bellatrix creeping through. But the spell was cut short when a stunning spell hit her from behind. Her concentration was broken and her body flew several meters. Bellatrix found herself laying on her back and incapable of movement. Soon a tall dark-clad man with blond hair and glowing green eyes was standing over her. She looked around for her wand, she couldn't see it, she couldn't see his either. He flashed the Death Eater a cocky smile, his mouth was lined with sharp teeth. She suppressed a shudder and only looked at him with a cold unyielding expression.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" He knelt down next to her head and touched her face, running his hand from her forehead to her cheek, chin and neck. Bellatrix's rage was mounting, the Voices in her head were screaming for this swine's death. "It's the mighty Bellatrix Lestrange." He cocked his head and squeezed her throat. "Or should I say the bitch from hell? Or even, the Dark Lord's whore? Which do you prefer?"

Bellatrix was only slightly surprised that this creature knew her; she had spent a lot of time in various forests around Europe. As he continued to circle her, looking at her, talking to her, she tried to identify his species, to pinpoint its weakness. Frustratingly, she failed, he did not match anything she had seen before.

Bellatrix wanted to scratch, bite and scream bloody murder. She wanted to put her thumbs in his eye sockets and press down. But she could do nothing as he topped her and did what several others had already done to her. He left soon after putting his seed in her, but not before beating her. Fists connected with her chest and face, feet connected with her stomach and legs. She managed to bite him and for that he bit both her breasts through her dress, drawing blood. She struggled to get rid of her paralysis, he only laughed. He pushed the fabric on her chest, intent on completely divesting her, and found her knife. He smiled coyly, picked up the knife and trailed it down one arm, than the other, cutting deeply. He cocked his head and pressed his lips together when the woman didn't flinch. He parted her legs and cut from her cheek to her ankles. He grew angry when no reaction was forthcoming.

Bellatrix couldn't help it, she scoffed. This was nothing compared to the cruciatus curse. Wrong move, growling he buried the knife up to the hilt into her chest. She grunted and bare her teeth. The creature backhanding her, snapping her head to the side. Her eyes fluttered shut as she watched the bastard disappear in a thick wall of green.

The paralyzing spell wore off at dawn the next day.

Now, leaning against the tree, watching the sun come up, the Voices yell at her; _"Weakling!" "Aw... Poor baby... Will you cry?" "This was nothing!" "You should die!"_

The mocking cries continue on and on, reminding her of past rapes, telling her she is weak, hurting like this. She lets go of her clothes so she can put her hands over her ears and scream. She screams loudly, trying to drown out the Voices who seem to been getting louder. These voices have been controlling her, for as long as she can remember they have called her weak, taunting her, forcing her to do things, telling her she'd never be enough. Sometimes she contemplates killing herself just to silence them, to be herself, to be free. Yet she finds the thought repulsive, weak, so she does not act upon it.

Finally the Voices are interrupted. Her dark mark is burning, her Lord wants her. She quickly apparates to Lestrange manor for some new clothes before hurrying to meet the Dark Lord.


	3. April 2004

**April 2004**

It is seven o'clock in the evening. On the outskirts of Muggle London lies the dwelling of a third of the Golden Trio. A plain simple house, yet the love in the house radiates outside. Hermione has managed to make a house a home. After the war she had doubted anyone could ever make a home again, but time passed and wounds were closed. Even if the scars were clearly visible, the wizarding world had gone back to its normal hectic peace.

While the Granger home radiates love and comfort, it lacks the hustle and bustle of the Borrow. The house only has two occupants, the well-tended flowerbeds is the work of one of them, and the small bicycle in the front yard is the other's near-favorite toy.

Thankfully the meeting in Diagon Alley was uneventful. Bellatrix had just disaparated, leaving Hermione shocked but grateful to have avoided a confrontation. Tonight Hermione and Kissara are reading in the living room. Hermione is sitting to the right of the burning fireplace, curled up in the loveseat. Opposite her, her four year old is bouncing up and down avidly reading her book. Reading is one thing she learnt to do early, even though she doesn't speak, her vocabulary is large for a four year old.

Hermione smiles, its quarter past seven, time to attempt putting Kissara to bed, time for their run. Every night after supper they read for forty-five minutes so the young mom can have some rest, then at seven fifteen they go out for a run. Hermione came up with the tactic when the girl was three. Kiki was so full of energy and could not sleep until something was done to tire her out. So now they ran forty minutes every night. At first the run also exhausted Hermione, but she got used to it and will admit that it keeps her in pretty good shape. And it means Kissara won't be a pain the next day. If they miss a run Kissara will bounce on her bed and run around, oddly enough she never wakes Hermione, but she is a grumpy little girl at kindergarden the next day. Hermione is seriously considering buying a treadmill.

Hermione stretches and puts down her book, she pulls out her vine wood wand and extinguishes the fire. So engrossed in her book, Kissara doesn't notice. Hermione untucks her legs and sits properly before sending a soft blue jet towards her girl. When it hits Kiki she expectantly looks at her mommy who signs to her; "It's time for our run".

The little girl squeaks loudly, puts her book on the coffee table and rushes to the door to put her sneakers on. Her mother, on the other hand, rubs her sore ears before putting on her own shoes. One of the disadvantages of having a mostly deaf daughter is that when she squeaks or screams she does so loud enough for herself to hear, hence assaulting the ears of everybody nearby.

When Hermione first went to the adoption center she wasn't sure what to expect. She was looking to fill in a void in her life. She and Ron broke up a year after the war. It didn't end well. She told him what she had found out about herself, why she had no interest in him, or men in general. When she told him, he freaked-out, his inflated ego couldn't take it. So he went home cursing her name and spewing lies about her, effectively turning the Weasley's against her. Today her friendship with them has mended, but back then it left her with no family for she had not found, and still hasn't found, her parents. And after a few months she got tired of the quiet, she had no family, she had drifted from her friends, her job at her bookstore had become her life. She thought of a solution; she, Hermione Granger, was going to have a child.


	4. May 1rst 1998

**May** **1rst** **1998**

No, God please, no…. No, No, No, NO, **NO!**

The Voices are laughing at her as she clutches her stomach, sobbing. She knows she won't be able to keep it, the Voices would never let her. And what would her Lord say?

When she was little it was a dream she used to share with Narcissa, to raise a family… She gave up on it when the Voices became more pronounced. Those Voices convinced her she could never be a mother, and Bellatrix knew they were right when she joined the Dark Lord.

Yet she can't help but feel the need to keep this one, but then the Voices are screaming at her; "Kill it! Kill it!" And she knows that while the Voices are only trying to torment her, they are correct. The monster she has become could never raise a child. She killed her own cousin for Heaven's sake! What would she do to the child?

Spotting her sheathed dagger, the Voices once again takes control of her. Trembling Bellatrix slowly reaches for it. From between her breasts the dagger slowly travels to her abdomen. The Voices are about to plunge it deep, not caring whether or not it hits the developing embryo. But Bellatrix regains control of her body just as the dagger scratches the surface. Letting out a roar of rage she pitches the dagger across her bedroom. She put her face in her hands and takes deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. It seems her husband has heard her scream as he pauses at the door for a moment before continuing on. He doesn't care of course, she screams often enough.

Her dark mark burns. Before apparating she scratches the proof of her loyalty hard enough to draw blood. She, the real she, regrets the decision, but the Voices and her upraising tell her it is the best decision she's ever made. She sighs, she'll pick up an abortion potion after the task the Dark Lord will surely give her today.


	5. September 2000

**September 2000**

At first she was hesitant, she would be a very young mother at nearly twenty-one. But after making a list of pros and cons she decided to go for it. She went to a muggle doctor, not knowing if the Wizarding world had a sperm bank, as well as to control the spread of rumours about the female third of the Golden Trio. But she soon gave up on artificial insemination, the process having creeped her out a bit. Instead she decided to go back to Wizarding London to an orphanage.

She picked out a promising orphanage and went a week before her birthday. At the price the adoption process was, the child might as well be her birthday present. Hermione walked up to the reception, the woman behind the desk obviously recognized her and was visibly stunned, even more so when Hermione informed her she wished to adopt. But the receptionist quickly snapped out of it and her professionalism returned.

"Of course. Do you have any criteria that the children have to meet?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be stunned. "Criteria?"

"Yes." The receptionist clarified; "Age, sex, colour, blood lineage…" She trailed off noticing Hermione's disapproving look.

While Hermione was not happy to learn that orphanages still divided their children by blood lineage, even after the war, she still considered her 'criteria' seriously. Of course she couldn't care less about blood lineage, nor colour for that matter. She found herself leaning towards getting a boy since if she ever found the woman of her dreams a son would balance out the household. Yet, she decided to leave that option open as well, Hermione was adamant on finding the child that was meant for her. The only thing that came to mind as important was the child's age. Her young age severely limited the age of her potential child.

"Show me the children under three years of age."

Hermione, having never been to an adoption center, did not expect to be led to a table and shown pictures and documents on the children. In fact, it annoyed her to no end, she certainly could not feel for pictures and documents, at this rate, she would never find a child.

"Enough!" Hermione's voice pierces through the woman's incessant prattling. "I wish to see the actual children, to meet _them_, not their papers."

The woman looked at Hermione. Stunned she flushed and opened and closed her mouth a few times. She stuttered out; "We really can't do that." But seeing Hermione's glare made her think twice . "Wait here"

She left the room, presumably to talk to her superior. After a little while she came back. "Well… Follow me, I'll lead you through the nursery."

The nursery made Hermione stomach churn, they were about forty children, it saddened her. Ten house elves were tending to all forty children. Hermione frowned, it wasn't that the house elves weren't taking care of the children, in fact they seemed to be doing a great job, but the fact that they are no adult humans around. Hermione knows that contact between little ones and adults are very important. She hoped the elder children had more people around them. Hermione kept her mouth shut, she did not want to be thrown out.

Walking through the large nursery Hermione looked at all the children. One by one she picked them all up, all of them wanting attention. But none of them screamed 'I am yours'. Hermione sighed as she put the last child down. Before setting out to adopt she spoke to a muggle woman who had adopted all of her children. She confirmed to Hermione that every time she went to adopt one or two of the children felt like they were hers, like she had given birth to them. So Hermione decided to keep looking at different orphanages instead of choosing one of these children randomly.

Suddenly a middle-aged man ran into the room telling Hermione's 'guide' that there was trouble with some of the older children. Hermione assured the woman she could see herself out before she went to check on the older children. After one last look Hermione headed towards the exit. On her way out Hermione spotted something. A narrow door, painted the same colour as the wall, without a doorknob but a small hole to pull on. Curious Hermione headed towards the mysterious doorway. She pulled on the door and saw something which could be compared to muggle documentaries that show the most torrid orphanages around the world.


	6. April 2004 II

**AN:** FYI, Whenever Hermione speaks to Kissara she signs as well. All dialogue that is only signed is in single quotation marks instead of double quotation marks. Ex. 'I saw a bird' instead of "I saw a bird"

**April 2004**

"Goodnight darling." Hermione kisses Kissara's forehead as the girl settles in to her bed.

'Goodnight mommy' The girl turns to her side and snuggles into her bunny as her mommy waves her hand to turn off the lights. The stars on the ceiling twinkle, bathing the forest on the walls in a soft light. Kiki's covers acting as a nightlight in the same colours as a late sunset.

Putting _The_ _Little_ _Unicorn_ book on the nightstand Hermione tip-toes out of the room. Once in the hallway she looks at the clock, 8:15. Hermione smiles she'll have time to finish her book before going to bed. She goes to the kitchen to make tea, picks up her book and a throw and settles into the couch.

A shy _toc toc toc _disrupts her reading. It's enough to make her look around, but as no more sounds are forthcoming she goes back to reading. Another, even quieter _tap tap tap._ Hermione looks at the clock 8:30. Odd. Sighing she gets up and goes to the door wondering who would be knocking at this hour. To be honest it wouldn't too late if it was just her, but Kiki seems to be able to sense when people are about and she doesn't want the girl to wake up.

The witch freezes. She spots dark curls through the window. Hermione knows who is on the other side. She was hoping to avoid this confrontation. Hermione knows she had been pardoned, she knows she was a mole, but she knows the woman is still dangerous, still fought for Voldemort during the first war, still tortured, still left her daughter on a doorstep… She closes her eyes and opens the door.

Bellatrix Black is standing on the other side. Hermione is surprised never has she seen the woman like this… Submissive? Eyes are downcast and posture is non-threatening. Not while fighting, not during her trial or in her cell, nor out among the public. Never.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione, the air is tense between them. "I was wondering if I could meet her."

Kissara's mother frowns, she wants to close the door, to make sure Kiki never meets this woman. "Why?"

"I know you're taking good care of her, but I…"

Hermione closes her eyes again, willing the woman to disappear. "She's in bed."

"Oh, when is her bedtime?"

"Eight"

"Oh. May I return tomorrow?"

Hermione sighs. She supposes it's natural for a parent to want to know their child. She opens her eyes again. She sees Bellatrix leaving, she must have taken her sigh for a no.

"Do you plan on taking her away from me?" Hermione calls to the retreating back.

Turning around Bellatrix answered; "Not at all"

Hermione plans on making sure she means it and that she does not pose a threat to her family. Mostly, why did she leave Kissara, if she cares enough to come meet her now, why did she leave her at that horrid place?

"Come in," surprised the dark witch follows her younger into the house, "Would you like some tea?"

After getting some tea they both sit down at the dinner table. On it was a drawing of fairies dancing in a forest clearing, or at least it's what it seems to be. "Does she like to colour?"

"Only when she's bored." Their conversation lags, neither knowing what to say to the other, Hermione trying to judge the dark witch on posture alone. _She must be telling the truth if she is willing to let her guard down. _Although the younger witch is still furious that Kiki had been left in the care of the state when it was evident she needed more attention than average.

Bellatrix's eyes widen, right behind the muggle-born stands the same little girl she had seen this morning. Kissara puts her hand on her mommy's lap getting her attention.

'Who is she mommy?'

Hermione decides that if Dumbledore could trust Bellatrix, she could attempt to trust her. 'Come here and I'll tell you'. She picked the girl up and put her on her lap.


	7. July 1988

**AN:** Someone brought up the nasty cliffhanger in September 2000, don't worry it'll explained. It's the problem with a non-linear timeline...

**July 1988**

Bellatrix looked up. Through the cell door window she could see the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore. She sneered. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, she heard the latch creek open. She crawled backwards towards the wall, her shackles rubbing against her raw wrists and ankles. She expected the guard to come in, instead it was the headmaster. She bared her blackened teeth as he closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore began to speak; "There once was a wolf who wanted to break into a farm. He found that the farm was well protected. He needed help. So the wolf recruited some foxes. He sent the first one in, all went well, they ate chicken that night. He sent a second fox in, this one failed, they ate fox that night. This pattern went on, a series of successes with a series of failures. At first there were more successes than failures but over time things changed. The farmer outsmarted them. The wolf, his appetite not appeased, took to eating the foxes. Eventually there was only the wolf left, all alone he could not stand against the farmer."

Bellatrix only stared at him.

His former light tone became serious; "Why would you risk so much for someone who would dispose of you in an instant?"

_You fool, he is the only one who ever cared! _**Andy….Cissy…****.**_He is right in all aspects of life. _**No!**_He set the real me free. Encouraging me to be my best self._**No!**

"I know you didn't torture the Longbottoms." Dumbledore states.

Her surprise doesn't show on her face. _It should have been you. You should have tortured them, and their little boy too. Why did you stop them from harming the boy? His screams would have been sweet, and his parents' screams made louder. You know you love screams. _**I don't kill children**._ Oh, but you needn't kill him, just maim… _Bellatrix fights to keep from showing any reaction to the voices in front of this man.

"Why are you convinced that Voldemort is coming back?" The headmaster asks. **So he is here for information.**_Don't tell him anything you stupid bitch._

**Horcruxes! **She wanted to scream, but the voices were louder._ Shup up! Keep quiet!_ She growled, the voices were just too strong. The Dark Lord had strengthen them when he had promised to make them go away. Again Bellatrix remains silent.

Bellatrix noticed Dumbledore's serious expression sadden. He walk towards her and she crawled away. He grabbed her hand, slipping her a piece of parchment, then he slowly walked out. Bellatrix opened the parchment quietly, it had been snuck in. Unfolding it once it read: A way to keep the voices under control. Unfolding it completely Bellatrix found a series of steps and spells meant to lock up the voices gradually.

_NO! __You can't do it! You need us! You are foolish, Weak! _

Bella looked up and called to Dumbledore now on the other side of the door. "If it works."

Dumbledore smiled as left Azkaban, knowing he had just gained a powerful ally for the order when Voldemort decided to appear again.


	8. April 2004 III

**April 2004**

_Looks like that thing isn't dead._**Quiet she is not a thing!**

_Make her scream, kill her._

Bellatrix has not been able to get the girl out of her mind. It's the first time she has seen the little one since she left her. It seems like Potter's muggle-born friend has taken her in. _What an insult to the child, dying would be better than being raised by a mudblood._ **The muggle-born can take better care of her than I could... **

Bellatrix would like to meet her. _Kill her, kill her!_ She wished she could have raised her, giving her the love she never had from her parents. But she fears the voices, fears what they would do to her little one. Bella puts her hands to her face. **I don't even know her name.**

The whole afternoon she debates whether or not she should try to go see her. If she goes, she gets to meet her daughter, but the voices will try to make her kill the little one. If she doesn't go she doesn't get to meet her daughter, she'll be safe...but the voices will probably try to make her go and kill her.

Giving in she decides to go to the younger witch's house, hoping she would be let in. **Just once.** As she prepares to leave she spots her dagger, the same one she had used to torture her daughter's mother. _Take it… _**No. **_Take it! _She quickly loses the battle within her and grabs the knife.

It was hard to find Granger's house in muggle London. She arrives just as they go in the house, it seems they had been running, what for Bellatrix didn't know. It took a while for her to knock on the door. The voices told her to go through the upstairs window to kill the girl, and if she had time to kill her mother as well. She paces frantically, the neighbours aren't close she could do it unseen. But the love for the child she never met won out in the end, she buried the knife next to a tree. Nearing the house she decided to lose her wand as well, tossing it into the bushes, she could summon it later. She is skilled in wandless magic, but it will be less of a struggle when she must counter the voices in her head.

She strides confidently to the house, her mask in place, the voices make her sneer as she nears the door. Then Bellatrix realises that if she truly wants to see her daughter her real self must come through. It isn't easy to pull Bella out from beneath the voices. She pulls at her hair in an attempt to weaken them. Right now Bella is weak, shy, frightened, uncertain, and the voices refuse to let the weakness come out. But Bella knows that Granger will not let Bellatrix Lestrange see the girl, she must get Bellatrix Black to the surface.

Bellatrix sits down in front yard and starts the quieting spells. The spells are long and the voices scream louder during the spell, knowing they are being locked up. To try to break their hold Bella thinks of the people she cares about, Cissy, Andy and now her girl. It works. The voices are reduced to whispers. While she has never succeeded in locking them up completely whisper are easier to deal with.

She heads to the door, she raises her hand to knock and loses courage. Taking a deep breath she manages a shy knock, when there's no answer she weakly knocks again, the voices are whispering to her. _She won't let you in…_

But she does. Before she knows it she's sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea with the muggle-born. Granger is studying her intently. Uncomfortable she straightens and her features harden, and relaxes again, trying to find the balance between Bellatrix Black's two extremes. Not Lestrange, but Black, even without the voices she can be hard.

That's when she sees her, standing there wide-eyed in a white nightdress with her curly black hair in a mess and the same bunny in her arms. She walks up to her mother and makes a small series of hand gestures. These must mean something as Granger answers with a series of her own, she picks the girl up and puts her on her lap. This time she speaks with the hand gestures. "This is Bellatrix, one of mommy's friends." Bella notes that the girl looks at the moving hands in front of her instead of her mother's face.

In response, Bellatrix nods and says; "Yes, I'm mommy's friend. Though we haven't seen each other in a long time. What's your name?" The little girl looks at her confused. Her mother taps her shoulder to get her attention and again makes a series of hand gestures.

The child looks at her again and with her right hand makes some more gesture and this time her mother translates for Bellatrix; "K-I-S-S-A-R-A"

"Kissara?" Hermione nods. "Why do you use your hands to speak?" She asks the girl.

This time the girl puts her index on her cheek near her ear and slides it down her cheek to near her mouth. Again her mother translates, "She's deaf."

Bellatrix is stunned.

"You didn't know?"

Bellatrix shakes her head. "Shit, no wonder you don't trust me."

"So you know about that revolting policy?"

"Yes, it was set up by purebloods to be able to get rid of anyone not deemed fit to live." Just then the voices which had been locked up emerge full force. _Then how come that brat is still alive? They should have cleaned up your mess. _**She doesn't deserve to die. **_She's disabled! _**No! **_Oh, then what would you call it then? _**She just needs to speak a different language. **The voices laughed at her, tears started going down her face. _Ah, she's crying… Imagine this; little Kiki dead in a mass grave. The mudblood may have saved her once before, but you know they'll come back for her. _**No! Shut up, shut up, Shut up! **_Save the girl some torment kill her now while she has a mother to bury her, kill her! _She feels the voices close in, the magic builds in her hands. She looks at Kissara, she is definitely confused and maybe even scared.

Bellatrix jumps up and bolts out of the house.


	9. April 1998

**AN:** Disclaimer; some of the lines are direct quotes from the book, you'll know which section, they may not be exactly alike since they're translated from my French copy of the book but they're there.

**AN2: **Ok the first part of this chapter turned more into a kind of writing study. I basically rewrote the torture scene in Hermione's point of view and made some slight changes to fit my timeline.

**April 1998**

Narcissa hesitated before ordering Greyback to bring their prisoners to the dungeon.

"Wait! All…But the mudblood"

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her to the center of the room, throwing her to the floor. The others were lead out. Hermione made to sit up but was roughly pushed down by the wild-eyed witch.

"Were did you get the sword?" Yelled Bellatrix, sending out the cruciatus curse before waiting for an answer.

Hermione screamed as her body twisted, she had never felt such pain. It felt like thousands of red hot nails being hammered into every nook and cranny of her body at the same time. The first couple of times she was put through the curse she only screamed, not finding the capability to speak. Then, wanting the excruciating pain to stop, she told the truth; "We found it…We found it… PLEASE!"

"You're lying, vile little mudblood, I know it! You broke into my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth, _Tell me the truth!_" Another curse. "What else did you take? Tel me the truth or I swear I will carve you with this dagger!" Another curse. "What else did you take? What else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Finally Bellatrix made good on her promise, she sat on top of Hermione, leaned forward for a moment, then laughed as she turn to carve her arm.

To save herself Hermione fabricated a lie. "We saw it for the first time tonight! We never went to your vault…It's not the real sword! It's a copy, only a copy!"

While thinking about the answer Bellatrix sent another curse, this one made Hermione feel like her body was on fire. She turned her head to look at the Malfoys pleading with her eyes, but Draco's head was turned his face a sickly white, Narcissa was staring at her coldly and Lucius seemed to be enjoying himself. The spell ended and Hermione collapsed, exhausted after so many spells, as her tormentors called for the goblin to be brought up.

She heard the goblin being tortured but she didn't care enough to move her aching body. She was relieved when he confirmed the sword to be a copy. The she heard high heeled footsteps briskly come towards her. She braced herself for another spell.

It never came, instead she heard a door slam open and Ron yelling "Noooo!" She opened her eyes and saw Ron and Harry come into the room. Her eyes fluttered shut again before she was roughly grabbed and pulled up, a knife at her throat.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Hermione, on the brink of conciseness could not follow the events in the room, she was one moment on the floor, covered in debris, the next she was being dragged. Eventually she felt the familiar nauseating feeling of apparition. As Hermione's feet hit solid ground she fell and vomited up what little she had in her stomach. Before she finally passed out, while not knowing how they came to be in the presence of the house elf, she realized something was very wrong with Dobby.

*****April 2004*****

Hermione shoots up, panting, and flops back down on her bed, pushing her hair back. She closes her eyes and counts, slowing her breathing. The war, the department of mysteries, their fugitive days, and the final battle, all remain with her, but mostly her terror stems from _that_ day. Bellatrix has been acquitted for her torture. She doesn't understand why but by the time Bellatrix's trial came around she didn't care. She just wanted to forget.

After her nightly nightmares Hermione usually calms her breathing, drinks a glass of water and goes back to bed. However when they are at their worst she is incapable of calming herself. Most mothers with this problem would stay up the rest of the night or read a book, but Hermione goes to cuddle with her daughter.

Tonight was one of those nights. No matter how high she counts her hearth won't slow, her terror seals her airway and the world spins. She manages to stagger to her daughter's room. Kiki is already sitting up in bed, her eyes questioning her mother.

The sleepy girl puts the tips of her fingers to her mouth and brings her hand in front of her, her palm down, then she clenches her fist and puts her index to her forehead and while moving her hand away she bends, unbends and bends her finger. 'Bad dream?'

Hermione nods and lies down next to her daughter, kissing her forehead. As they settle Hermione shows Kiki her hand witch is bent in the classic 'I love you', the girl aligns her hand with her mother's 'I Love you too'. Her girl snuggles into her and before long she is asleep.

Kiki understands this simply in the sense that if she has a nightmare then she can sleep with mommy the rest of the night and if mommy has a nightmare then mommy can cuddle with Kiki. However her mother sees it differently. From the day she brought Kiki home every time she would wake up from her night terrors Kissara would be crying. At first she thought she was screaming in her sleep and waking the baby up, but when Nymphadora came over for a week (an attempt to introduce Teddy to his grandfather's world) Dora said she did not scream in her sleep.

The young mother realised then that her girl could sense her strongest nightmares, therefore she paid more attention to her daughter's moods. It seemed that while the girl had her own emotions they were also subtly influenced by those around her. So to comfort both herself and her daughter every time she had a night terror she would bring her little one to her bed. When Kissara was three the girl would stay up when her mother went to get her, so Hermione got her an adult sized bed so she needn't wake the girl completely in the middle of the night.

Hermione smiles as she looks at her special girl, her breathing has slowed and just as she closes her eyes she remembers what Bellatrix said to her as she leaned down;

"I'm sorry, get to the vault"


	10. April 2004 IV

**AN** Tonks is in this chapter. I'm not sure how well I captured her character, would someone message me about that? Thanks :) ps-that's why it took longer to write/post this chapter. Oh, and I've cut it in two, so next 'chapter' will still be in April 2004

**April 2004**

It's a beautiful night, the sun has just set and mother and daughter had seen the beautiful sunset. It's now five to eight, their run is almost finished, and Hermione can see their home up ahead. Kiki speeds up and her mother is right behind. But Hermione nearly swerves off the curb when she is startled by Bellatrix appearing from behind a bush.

The dark witch steps in front of Kissara, Hermione stops abruptly and draws her wand. The older witch playfully smiles at Kiki and looks up at Hermione before starting a game of tag with the child. Relieved Hermione puts her wand down, but not away, as she follows the duo back home. Arriving at the front yard Kiki races Bellatrix to the door, Bellatrix wins but the child is still happy. As Kissara looks at her with a smile on her face Hermione signs 'Pajamas'. The girl nods and runs upstairs. Bellatrix does not go into the house, her face takes on a more somber tone as she waits for Hermione.

"What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix opens and shuts her mouth as she herself does not know. She shrugs her shoulders. Hermione, frustrated, brushes her hair back.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Its starts as a confident reply, but weakens as Bellatrix realises what she is actually asking. **Can I get to know her? **

The meaning wasn't lost on Hermione. Losing her sense of civility she bares her teeth. Bellatrix lowers her head, she nods, her face twists into many emotions including rage and sadness. The dark witch has to resist the voices, and frankly, the temptation to strangle the mudblood. She closes her eyes and clenches her fists before finally walking off.

Glad to be rid of the older witch though still frustrated Hermione goes into her home, slamming the door behind her.

That night Hermione thought about the situation. Would it really be so bad to let Bellatrix be a part of Kissara's life? She had already said that she did not plan to take Kiki away from her. If Kissara had a different birth mother would she let her in? Probably. What worries her is Bellatrix's brutal past, obviously the woman still has problems controlling herself. By letting her in would she be putting her daughter in danger? Or herself for that matter?

Hermione rolls in her bed, it's times like these when she wishes she could call her parents. Though they might be dead for all she knows. She thinks about who she could call with this information. Any Weasley is out of the question, they probably wouldn't listen objectively since all believe Bellatrix should still be in Azkaban. As for Harry, while he does understand that Bellatrix was pivotal to the Order during the war, he is still angered by Sirius' death. Tonks would then be the better option and having Teddy she would understand the need to protect one's child (Ginny now does too, having had James a couple months ago, but she counts as a Weasley and would probably contest even more against Bellatrix).

* * *

The next morning Hermione wakes the usual way; with a hyper kid jumping up and down on her bed. Hermione pretends to sleep for a little bit before jumping up, play wrestling Kissara down and peppering her girl with kisses. Laughing, Kiki manages to untangle herself from her mommy and runs to get dressed for kindergarten. After Hermione gets dressed, she goes downstairs to make pancakes.

Before starting the pancakes Hermione sends an owl to Tonks. Kiki comes barrelling down the stairs just as Hermione puts the pancakes on the plates. They eat and then she makes sure Kiki has her lunch before setting off for the bus stop.

"Wotcher Hermione" Tonks is coming around the bend with Teddy in tow. She had decided to send Teddy to the same school as Kissara both because it would be good for him to expand his horizons and because the cousins are very close, though they aren't aware they are cousins. Teddy also helps people understand Kiki when she can't express herself.

They don't usually use the same bus stop but today Hermione wants to speak to Tonks. As soon as Teddy sees Kiki he charges and scoops her up, both of them laugh as they fall to the ground. Teddy is almost two years older than Kiki but they are in the same grade. Tonks had to teach him how to control his shifting and make sure he understood that he could not do it in front of muggles.

"Hello Tonks. How are you?"

"Alright." Tonks elbows her. "I went on my first date since…Well" She saddened as she spoke those

Refusing to dwell on that Hermione ignores it. "How'd it go?"

"Meh." Tonks shrugs jokingly. "Mom says it's a step in the right direction. Anyways, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but it's going to have to wait until the kids are gone."

Tonks frowns but nods.

After seeing the children off they head to Hermione's bookstore which, while being at the muggle/wizarding border, is close to the auror office. Hermione asks Tonks to open the wizarding section while she opens the muggle section, then they settle behind the counter with a cup of tea for Hermione and coffee for Tonks.

They stare at each other, Tonks waiting for Hermione to speak. When Tonks realises that Hermione is not going to speak, Tonks prompts; "SO?"

"Kissara is Bellatrix Black's daughter." Blurts Hermione.

Tonks' jaw dropped. "How many people know?"

"Me, you..." She hesitates to say Bellatrix. "I saw the tapestry at Grimmauld place when I was visiting Harry and Ginny, it had added her in."

"Merlin's beard Hermione why did you go and pick her. What if Bellatrix finds out? Frig, when did Bellatrix get pregnant? You'd think someone would have noticed. Why do you think she left her? Depending on the reason, she could be dangerous." Rather agitated Tonks cannot stay still, and changes positions at each sentence spoken.

"It's not like it was intentional. And Bellatrix does know, she…"

"WHAT?"

"She knows." Exasperated Tonks falls back in her seat and waves for her to continue. "We bumped into her in Diagon Alley, she immediately recognized her,"

"Yes now that you've mentioned it, she does look enormously like her." She scoffs; "I suppose the fact alone, Bellatrix having a child, would deter anyone from thinking Kissara was her daughter." She paused. "Who named her, you or Bellatrix?"

"I did." Tonks nods. "Anyways she didn't do anything in Diagon alley. But she did come by to my house that night, I'm not sure how she found it but she did. She got to meet Kiki after she told me she wouldn't take her away from me."

"You let her in?"

Hermione nods. "I thought it would only be that one time, I don't particularly want her near us." Hermione lowers her voice. "I'm afraid."

"What happened?"

"She came by again, earlier this time, she spent a little bit of time playing with Kiki, nothing awful. But when she asked to come back and I said no she looked like she wanted to kill me. I…"

Tonks suddenly cuts Hermione off, looking at a little piece of parchment. "I've got to go to work. Tell you what, I'll talk to my mother about your little problem and get back to you." Hermione looked at her, confused. "My mom's Bellatrix's sister."

"Oh, right, forgot about that."

"Many people do."

* * *

That night, after Kiki had gone to bed, Hermione receives an owl. The note reads;

_Mom says you should give Aunt Bella a chance, though she also says she would happily jinx her if she even dares lay a hand on you or Kiki._

_-Tonks_


	11. April 2004 V

**AN:** Decided to stick with american sign language, so the sign language picked is not accurate to the location. Thanks to everybody who answered the AN.

Also it looks like this story is going to be a lot longer than I thought and I have no idea where I'm going with this other than HG/BB endgame. For those waiting to hear about what happened at the orphanage it'll be in about 4-5 chapters. Also there will probably a Hogwarts sequel for kiki.

* * *

Over the next week Hermione thinks on how to contact Bellatrix, to let her know she can come back. She thought about stalking Diagon Alley/Knockturn Alley during her lunch break, which would probably not be effective. During the weekend she decides to ask for Bellatrix's whereabouts at the ministry, if they don't want to divulge them she will ask Harry, head of the auror office.

What she doesn't expect is to see Bellatrix come into her bookshop. The Monday before Easter weekend Bellatrix shows up. Hermione figures that Bellatrix does not realise who owns the bookshop as she starts to peruse the bookshelves without looking her way. Hermione takes the opportunity to study the witch between serving customers.

The older witch seems to pay attention to every aspect of the book she is looking at. She doesn't skip any books either, keeping a finger on the book she is looking at if she has not picked it up. Bellatrix does not seem to mind getting down on her knees to look at the lower books and Hermione gets the impression that if she could she would float to the higher bookshelves instead of magically bringing the books down. It takes her half the day to go through five of the large bookshelves, by then she has picked six books. She seems to debate whether or not to continue through the bookshop and decides to go through one last bookshelf. All in all Hermione concludes that Bellatrix is as fervent a reader as she is, but cannot conclude anything further as she is as guarded as usual, maybe even more so since she is in public.

"Excuse me." Hermione tears her gaze away from the dark witch. "Would you point me to the playwrights section?"

"Of course." Hermione steps out from behind the counter and leads the man farther into the muggle section.

When she comes back Bellatrix is standing at the counter with two more books, she is staring at her pile, seeming quite far away. Hermione startles her as she grabs the first book to catalogue it. Bellatrix stays quiet as she writes down the title of the books, the books are varied from history to magical creatures to fiction, one is even completely written in runes. Bellatrix pays her and starts to leave but Hermione puts her hand on the pile of books, preventing her from picking them up. The witch looks at her darkly.

Unfazed Hermione says; "You are welcomed to see Kiki again."

Bellatrix's dark glare disappears and she seems to shudder at the nickname before asking; "Why the change of heart?"

"Your sister told me to give you a chance."

Bellatrix seems stunned. "Andy?" She asks meekly. "How is she?"

"She seems alright, I've never spoken to her directly. I'm friends with her daughter."

"I see." Bellatrix looks down at the counter, struggling to stay somewhat submissive, she was just given permission to see her daughter again, she did not want it removed. "Well then, may I come by tonight?"

"She comes here at 3 and we go home at 4:30, supper is at 6."

"She comes here?"

"Yes she has a playroom in the back, sometimes Teddy comes here too. Other times she goes to her uncles."

"Uncles? I thought you didn't have any siblings."

"Harry and Ron?" Hermione prompts.

"Ah." Bellatrix puts her books in her bag, which definitely had an extension charm on it. "May I go to your home tonight?"

Hermione nods her head and watches Bellatrix leave. Before exiting the door Bellatrix turns back, thoughtful; "Do you have any books about that hand language you taught her?"

"Sign language, yes, it's in the muggle section."

Bellatrix looks unimpressed about having to fetch it in the muggle section. Hermione thinks, maybe, the pureblood changes her mind as she sees the muggle section is just as large as the wizarding as the older witch peers curiously at the new selection in front of her, though she tries not to show it. She gets the book and leaves, shooting Hermione a fleeting suspicious glance.

* * *

Bellatrix is already in the front yard when Hermione and Kiki floo home. Kissara sees the woman in the yard and looks at her mommy expectantly. Hermione puts her hands in front of her, palms facing out, and moves her right hand rotating her palm inwards. Kiki smiles and goes to open the door, she waves Bellatrix in but instead gets waved outside by her elder look-alike. The girl looks at her mommy who just shrugs her shoulders and goes to start supper.

Bella watches the girl exit the house. Today instead of reading like she had planned she spent the day learning the basic signs and quieting the voices. She is pleased, the voices are as quiet as they have ever been. They shouldn't make an appearance tonight unless Granger does something to irritate her.

As the girl approaches, she is immediately fixed by the blue light emanating from Bella's closed hands. Bella lowers herself to the girl's eye level, and finds herself easily smiling at Kissara. She opens her hands and a little glowing blue fairy floats up. Kissara's eyes are as wide as her smile. Suddenly the fairy zigzags across the large lawn, making sure to stay clear of the road. Kissara looks at Bella, unsure of what to do.

Bella cups her hands and brings them quickly to her body, the sign for 'catch', yet the girl still looks confused so she figured she may have gotten it wrong.

"I hope that's not a real fairy." Hermione says, and signs, as she joins them.

"Of course not!" Bellatrix looks aghast, but realises, as she sees The scar, that the muggle-born had probably never played with these before. She corrects herself; "Think of it as a snitch for little girls, or a nightlight or just something to stir the imagination."

Hermione translates for Kissara, and as soon as she's done the girl bolts for the fairy, laughing and happy to be able to chase after something. Watching her daughter, Hermione laughs and mentions that if Kissara starts chasing the fairy every night she wouldn't need to run before bed.

"Is that why you run every night? To tire her out?" Bellatrix's unbelieving expression is so funny Hermione can't help but laugh.

* * *

At supper they are three around the table. Between bites Kissara teaches more signs to her birth mother, she seems to find it funny that an adult knows less than her.

Bellatrix stays for reading time too. Hermione isn't as bothered by this as she thought she would be. They mostly don't interact with each other, they interact with Kiki mostly. Hermione is secretly satisfied that Bellatrix is, while not impressed, pleased with the selection of books in the Granger library. Tonight Kiki actually sits down to read, something she normally only does after having seen her cousins, and by the time 7:15 arrives the girl is asleep, having had a busy night.

Bellatrix casually follows Hermione as she puts Kissara to bed. The dark witch puts the little fairy on the girl's bookshelf and follows the younger witch out of the room.

"I suppose I will bid you goodnight. Thank you for this opportunity. May I come back?"

Giving the impression that she had not listened Hermione states. "I have questions for you."

"No doubt, but…" Bellatrix struggles to admit about the voices which had been getting stronger throughout their reading session. She had had to quiet them again while pretending to read. "I can't stay much longer without risk of insulting you or worse."

Hermione frowns as her protective side comes out. Just as she opens her mouth to rebuke Bellatrix puts up a hand to quiet her.

"I will explain later." And she apparates.

* * *

The next day Bellatrix apparates at Granger's home for supper. She knows Kissara is gone to Tonks' house for the evening, she'll see her after supper. This meeting is more about answering Hermione's questions. Hopefully all questions will be answered and she would get complete trust and permission to see Kissara. Though it is easier said than done, Bellatrix has not had as much success with locking up the voices as the day before. Perhaps it is nervousness, but today she can make out what the whispers are saying, yesterday she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Supper is a quick and quiet affaire.

As they sit down in the library Hermione states;

"Given last night's statement I'll ask all the questions I want answered and let you answer on your own terms." Bellatrix was glad to hear this, the young woman is more perceptive than she though. Closing her eyes Hermione lists off her questions. "First, I've asked you before and will ask again; do you plan on taking her away from me, or doing anything that could damage my relationship with my daughter?" Bellatrix doesn't miss the slight emphasis on 'my daughter'. "Also why did you leave her? Now you seem to want to be a part of her life. What do you want? Finally you seem to be struggling with something, what did you mean 'or worse'? Is there even a slight risk you would hurt Kiki or anyone else?" Hermione pauses and hesitates at her last question, lowering her voice she whispers; "Why did you torture me?"

_Don't answer, go home, leave!_ The voices are whispering to her, she shakes them off, thinking of the easiest question to answer. "As I said before, I'm not planning to take her away from you, whether it's physically or relationship wise."

Well that was the only easy answer. **Why did you leave her? What do you want? What are the voices? Why did you torture me? **

The second question she answers is the torture, finding the actual reason more practical than personal. "I tortured you because I needed to convey a message in a subtle way, without the others figuring it out. I deduced from Draco's Hogwarts stories that Potter and Weasel would be too stupid to catch my meaning. The torture just fit my character." She looks at the flood and mutters the apology the voices try to prevent her from saying. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Bellatrix looks up at muggle born and frowns. "I heard you apologize to me during, well…"

"I wasn't sure I had said it."

"It was faint, and I just realised what you had said recently."

Bella was happy to hear she had managed to apologized, however faintly, over the voices and Hermione's screams. Speaking of which, she decides to tackle the voices question next as she can hear them getting stronger; first they were telling her to leave, during her last answer they were telling her to insult the muggle-born, soon they will go to murder. There is a good chance she will need to start her spell soon.

"I hear voices." Hermione jaw drops open as she watches Bellatrix twist uncomfortably in her seat. "They tell me to do things, bad things." Her voice softens as she speaks. Suddenly the dark witch jumps up and runs out the door. The voices have broken free, a piercing shriek has filled her head, other voices yell at her to kill the mudblood because she knows too much. She sits in the yard and starts ineffectively muttering her spells.

Hermione sits on the ground several meters from the other witch, watching her rock back and forth with her hands on her ears muttering something. Hermione isn't entirely sure what the witch is saying or how to help and she is wary.

Hermione's hearth stops as she sees Tonks apparate with Kissara. Tonks is confused and Kiki is clearly worried about her new friend now sitting on the lawn. Before either Tonks or Hermione can react Kiki bolts towards Bella who hasn't realised they have new arrivals. Crying out Hermione tries to get to her girl before she gets to Bellatrix, though still confused Tonks follows Hermione's example.

But Kiki still reaches the dark witch first, throwing her small arms around her, startling the woman. The other witches freeze as they wait for events to unfold. At first Bellatrix seems to try to push the girl away which visibly upsets the child but then she seems to realise who it is. She brings the girl unto her lap and holds her, still mumbling. Her words gets stronger as she continues and finally Hermione recognises them as part of a spell.

Bellatrix is now rooted firmly in reality again. She makes sure the girl can see her 'Thank you' which looks like an air kiss. The girl smiles up at her, then at her mother, before putting her head down on Bella's chest.

"Well then," Tonks says awkwardly. "Goodnight?"

Hermione shakes her head and gives Tonks a hug before saying goodnight. She turns to look at the dark haired couple on the ground. Kissara is fast asleep, Teddy having tired her out no doubt, and Bellatrix is looking up at her wide-eyed and unsure of what to do with the sleeping child.

Hermione sighs, "Come on, let's get her to bed."

This time Bellatrix is the one to change the girl into her pyjama's and tuck her in, with some help from her mother.

When the lights are out and the door is closed Hermione clarifies; "That was a spell to quiet the voices?"

Bellatrix nods. Nodding back Hermione heads for the door to show her guest out. But Bellatrix grabs her left arm and exposes her scar which has remained quite prominent. Hermione struggles to get free but Bellatrix is stronger, the younger witch closes her eyes in terror as the older witch brushes her hand against the scar. Yet Bellatrix releases her without any pain. Looking down at her arm Hermione is surprise to see that, while still visible, the scar has faded dramatically. She looks back up at Bellatrix who speaks.

"I left Kissara because I believed, and still believe, I would make a horrible mother. Now that she has a mother, a good one, I wonder if maybe I could be an influence in her life, a good influence. But I need your help." Hermione nods.

As Bellatrix exits the house Hermione calls to her; "Come spend Easter with us. And feel free to use our floo."

Bellatrix signs her thanks as she apparates.

* * *

**AN**: OMG, long chapter, I'm glad I split this one in two. Believe it or not there are some things that were cut out from this one (they'll make an appearance in later chapters)


	12. Easter 2004

**Easter 2004**

**AN: **In case you didn't notice Tonks and Hermione are close friends, making Tonks (and Andy) Kiki's 'Aunty', and no Kiki doesn't know Bella is her mom or that Andy is her real aunty. Also I'm thinking about re-writing chapters 1 and 2, maybe 3 and 4.

* * *

As Hermione gets the lamb out of the oven she spots a dark shape moving back and forth across the lawn. She smiles lightly, Kissara will be happy to see her, this past week Bellatrix has proven to be quite the energetic playmate. They had actually given up on seeing her for Easter, she was supposed to arrive on Friday and stay the weekend but it's now time for Sunday supper.

Hermione turns to Kiki who is sitting on Andromeda's lap looking at the new book Aunty Andy had given her. 'Go open the door'

'Why?' The girl didn't want to get off her Aunty Andy's lap, who was thoughtfully playing with the child's hair. Hermione had not told Andromeda or Tonks that she was expecting Bellatrix for Easter, though she believes it won't be a problem.

In the living room a dishevelled Teddy, who had been wrestling with his mom, jumps up and runs into the hallway. 'Race you'

That gets Kissara off Andromeda. The kids barrel down the short hallway. When Teddy opens the door Bellatrix is still by the road. Teddy stops at the sight of a woman which looks like his Nanny and his cousin at the same time, but Kiki keeps running straight through the doorway to collide with the nervous woman.

Tonks and her mother had gotten up to look outside. Andy turns to Hermione;

"Is that Bella?"

Hermione nods.

Andromeda tentatively heads to the front door. She sees Bellatrix carrying Kiki, the girl is now holding a black panther stuffy. Bella kneels in front of Teddy as Kissara introduces them, his great-aunt then gives him a wolf stuffy. Andy can see her grandson thank her sister who smiles back at him. Still carrying Kiki, Bellatrix guides Teddy towards the door, but she stops short of the steps when she spots Andy.

"Andromeda?" Bellatrix puts Kissara down. "I hadn't realised you would be here."

Hermione signs to the children; 'Come help me set the table. Nanny and Bella will be in soon.'

Assuring Tonks, Andromeda steps outside while everybody else heads to the kitchen. The sisters stand facing each other, examining one another.

Bellatrix sees a strong woman standing in front of her, one happy in her life despite her losses, though she appears cautious.

Andromeda sees a shy woman standing in front of her, a far cry from the madwoman seen over the years. She is uncertain about this new face, it's a completely new persona for Bellatrix, not the one she had when they were children-the protective older sister, or the madwoman of the first war. The woman in front of her is a mix of those two with something else.

All the same, Andromeda is happy to see her. About six months after Voldemort's return Andromeda sometimes felt like she was being watched, the truth hadn't come out until Dumbledore died, as it turns out Bellatrix had been keeping an eye on her. After Dumbledore died Andy became the intermediate between The Order and their spy. Although Bellatrix never spoke to her during the exchanges of information, she would just hand over a letter not even making eye contact. After the war Bellatrix had completely separated herself from both her sisters, yet Andromeda did notice that Bella had, even then, kept an eye on both her and Cissy as well as Draco and Dora in the first couple of years after the war. Then she vanished, the letter from Nymphadora stating that Bellatrix was Kissara's birth mother was the first time she or Cissy had heard about her in 4years.

Bellatrix isn't sure how long they watched each other, it must have been quite a bit of time since she spots Granger checking on them at the window. She wants to speak to Andy but she is scared of the voices lashing out. Out of nervousness over who else was going to be at the Grangers for Easter it took her 3 days to calm them. Right now they're well hidden, she can't make out what they're whispering… Who knows how long it will take for them to break free. During other meetings with Andromeda they screamed at her, telling her to kill the blood-traitor.

After Granger checks on them again Bellatrix decides to throw caution to the wind. "Fuck it"

Bellatrix throws herself at her sister, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Andromeda is very surprised, it takes her a couple seconds to return the hug. She feels Bella jolt, stiffen and then shove her face in the crook of her neck. Andromeda responds by tightening her grip. Bella starts to whisper something she doesn't understand and after a little while her older sister relaxes and pulls back. They look at one another, in silent agreement they decide they will talk later, right now they should go in for supper; they've kept the others waiting long enough.

* * *

Supper went well, mostly the conversation centered on the children, there was some small talk about their current lives. The children were also captivated by Bellatrix's tales about the different magical creatures that live in the forests.

Now supper is done, the children are playing in forts in the living room and the adults are still in the kitchen. Dessert hasn't been served yet, everybody needs to let the big holiday meal settle before eating again. For a bit the women are just silent and watch the children play. They seem to take turns bossing each other around. Eventually the eldest at the table breaks the silence, addressing Hermione;

"I didn't expect Andy or Tonks here, maybe your family, the Potters and Weasleys but not my sister." Bellatrix pauses. "And, if Andy is here, why isn't Cissy here? I though you two had gotten very close?" The last question was addressed to Andromeda.

Andy answers first, "Yes normally Narcissa and Draco are here, but this year Astoria's family invited them over for Easter."

Hermione then answers, "I've grown a little further from Harry, Ron and Ginny, though we still see each other on occasion and at Christmas. I've seen Ginny a little more lately, she just had a baby and from time to time she wants advice from someone who isn't a Weasley."

Bellatrix nods but obviously notices the fact that Hermione doesn't mention her family. "What about _your_ family, parents? Do they not like you being a witch?" Bella adds the last part because she knows most wizards don't like having a squib.

Tonks grabs the youngest witch's hand and explains for her friend; "Her parents were very proud of her. It's just… When the muggle and muggle-born murders became more numerous Hermione decided to alter her parents' memories and send them to Australia to keep them safe. She figured they would be higher on the 'death eater hit list' because of her friendship with Harry."

"She was right, they were a target, but we never found them. Not as far as I know anyway. Why didn't you go get them after the war?"

"She doesn't know where they are. We tried to find them, our friends as well as the ministry searched for 4 years and we found no trace of them."

Bellatrix frowns, seemingly in deep though. She looks at her daughter's mother who has her eyes downcast with possibly unshed tears. Bellatrix now sees Hermione as she is, a young woman and young mother with no family who is making ends meet quite well, a strong woman… Well she almost has no family, it seems Tonks has taken her in, Bella finds it odd that it wasn't the Weasleys. Perhaps childhood friends, while their friendship may last, might take different paths in life which separates them? Bellatrix wouldn't know, she has never had real friends, though perhaps her relationship with her sisters is similar?

Finally Bellatrix sighs, which catches Hermione's attention, and she simply says; "I'm sorry." The dark witch also makes a mental note to try and find the Grangers. _NO!_ Bellatrix jumps, startling everyone, and puts her hands to her ears. _Don't help the mudblood! Yes…Find them...Kill them...Make her cry. _Bellatrix bangs her head on the table in an attempt to make enough noise to drown out the voices. Yet she stops when she feels little hands on her lap. She pulls Kissara unto her lap and starts whispering her spell. Apparently the spell works a lot faster when someone she cares about is with her, they quieted within a few minutes. Bellatrix looks up to see four pairs of eyes looking at her, only Hermione is not confused, she starts to glare at them, but doesn't get to do it as she feels Kissara hands moving.

The girl repeats her hand gestures, first bringing her index fingers towards herself, then shaking her hands with only her pinkies and thumbs extended, lastly pointing to herself and Teddy. Bellatrix understands the first and last bit 'Come' and 'me and Teddy'. She looks at Hermione; "What does", she repeats the sign, "mean?"

"Play."

"Oh" Bella nods towards the girl who promptly jumps up and grabs a hold of her hand, pulling her towards the living room. Bellatrix struggles to remember the sign for wait so she instead settles for 'Stop'. Kissara looks annoyed but stops anyways, Bellatrix answers the child's annoyed look with a 'you're old enough to know better' look.

"Granger…Hermione…. Would you mind explaining _it _to them?"

Hermione simply nods as Bellatrix goes to play with the children.

* * *

The children are sleeping, Hermione and Tonks are playing a game of chess (not Hermione's idea) and Andromeda is looking for her sister. After Hermione's explanation they all went into the living room where Hermione and Tonks had joined Bella and the children on the floor. Andy noted that Bella seemed to be more comfortable with Hermione than the younger witch was with her. When Hermione had gone to prepare dessert Andromeda had followed her and asked her what was wrong. Hermione had only looked confused and said she didn't know herself. During dessert Bellatrix ended up talking mostly to Nymphadora, Andy was very happy to see them getting along. After dessert, even though it was late, the children still had energy to spare so Dora had taken them out for a run, Andy and Hermione had gone to read in the library. It seemed like Bellatrix was following them to the library but when they turned around she had disappeared. First assuming she had gone to the loo, then thinking her sister wanted to be alone, Andromeda only went searching for her sister after the children were put to bed.

She eventually finds Bellatrix in the backyard, up in a tree. Bella watches her approach. As a greeting the older witch reminisces;

"Do you remember our swing?"

"Of course."

Her older sister leans her head against the trunk and looks at the sky. "The best parts of my childhood was spent with you and Cissy on that swing. It was quiet with only the two of you, even when you were being brats." She scoffs and sits up. "I've always loved you, you know, never stopped, not even after you left. For a while I wanted to hate you, I envied you, to be brave enough to run from it all, considering the price…"

"What? Being disowned? It was worth it."

"You don't know." Bellatrix looks at her in wonder.

"Know what?"

"They wanted to kill you." Bella's voice is barely a whisper.

Andy's eyes widen. She takes a moment to process that information before asking; "Why didn't they…kill me?" Bellatrix doesn't answer, but the look on her face says everything. She had protected Andy.

When Bellatrix is sure that Andy has figured it out she taps the branch she is sitting on, inviting her sister up. Andy hesitates only a second before climbing up. As soon as she is seated comfortably Bella leans her head on her shoulder.

"Everything makes more sense now."

"What makes sense?" Bellatrix lifts her head to look at her sister.

"The voices… It explains a lot. When did you start hearing them?" The subject of the 'voices' hadn't been broached after Hermione's explanation. This new bit of information about her sister troubles her, though she is glad Bellatrix has a spell to control them. Andromeda has decided to blame the voices for what her sister has done, so hopefully she will be getting her older sister back now that she has some measure of control over the 'voices'.

Bellatrix shrugs. "I've always heard them."

"You never told us about them."

"No" Bellatrix is obviously avoiding her questions. Andromeda decides to ask one last question before dropping the subject.

"I suppose the most important thing is that you can control them… You can control them can't you?"

Her sister sighs. "It's harder in public or with people I don't care for or despise. When I'm alone its ok, they either don't have much to say or I can distract myself. And, I found out this week, that they retreat very easily when someone…I love… is with me, you or Kissara, probably Cissy too."

"What about Hermione?"

Bellatrix pauses. "The voices don't like her, but every time they tell me to hurt her I go see Kissara. Though tonight it wasn't that bad."

Satisfied with what she has learned Andromeda lets her look-alike lean on her shoulder again. And that is how they stay until the younger witches come searching for them. A peace has settled between the two sisters.

As they go in Bellatrix is content despite the voices chastising her for her 'weakness', she thinks now she just needs to make peace with her youngest sister…and needs to start bringing gifts for Teddy as well as Kissara during the holidays, thankfully she had brought two stuffies today… Oh - and she should get a swing for her daughter.


	13. Summer 2004

**Summer 2004**

* * *

**Late May 2004**

Hermione crosses her arms and looks at Bellatrix unimpressed, if Kissara wasn't so pleased with the gift she would lecture Bellatrix on the courtesy of asking someone before going and building something in their backyard. In the oldest tree, within sight of the backdoor, there is a new treehouse with no roof-so more like a basket with a hole in the wall for a door and underneath is a large swing which can easily seat four. There are at least five rope ladders that lead to various tree branches and a wooden one that leads to the treehouse;

Bellatrix smiles her most plausible innocent smile at Hermione, who sighs, giving in. A happy squeaky scream pierces the air, the women startle and look back at Kiki. The girl has brought up several toys including her panther and fairy as well as the blue Easter bunny and is now signaling for them to join her.

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at Hermione. "Race you." The older witch bolts towards the old tree. Hermione rolls her eyes for a brief moment at Bellatrix's childish behaviour before running to catch up. The large distance between the house and the treehouse gives Hermione the time to catch up and pass Bellatrix. She gets to the ladder and climbs up to meet her daughter followed closely by the dark witch.

Over the past month Hermione had gotten to know her former torturer. At first Bellatrix had been standoffish, hesitant and shy but after Easter she had come out of her shell quite a bit and before she knew it Hermione had warmed up to her. Bellatrix now comes over almost every day, in fact the only time she doesn't come over is when Kiki isn't home or the Weasleys/Potters are over which is rare. She usually arrives around the same time Hermione and Kissara come home. Bellatrix occupies the little girl while Hermione cooks dinner, usually this also includes sign lessons for Bellatrix. After supper Bellatrix will read while the other two go for a run, then both women put the girl to bed before Bellatrix bids Hermione goodnight. It's a comfortable routine for Kissara and, oddly, for Hermione as well. Though Hermione is still hesitant around Bellatrix who doesn't seem to realise that her friendliness puts the Gryffindor on edge.

The women play with the child in the treehouse, unlike most little girls her games center around magical creatures of all kinds instead of princesses or playing 'mommy'. Hermione only notices the time when her daughter's stomach rumbles loudly, both Hermione and Bellatrix look up at Kissara who of course doesn't know her stomach had made noise. The girl looks at the women with wide eyes.

'Are you hungry?' Her mommy asks.

Kissara over-exaggerates her answering nod.

Hermione is startled when she sees the time-6:30, past suppertime and Hermione hasn't even started on the food. _Oh well,_ she decides,_ Time to introduce Bellatrix to pizza. _

Hermione folds all her fingers save her index and middle finger which are only half bent and draws a Z shape in the air. Kiki smiles and grabs her toys and heads inside, her mothers close behind.

The pureblood turns to the muggle-born and asks "What's" she repeats the hand movements, this time Hermione just smirks and quickens her pace to the house. By the time Kissara and Bellatrix have washed up for supper Hermione has already ordered a large half veggie half cheese pizza and is putting plates on the table.

"Are you going to tell me what a –she repeats the hand movement- is?"

"You'll see."

Bellatrix frowns "Ok, seriously you're going to have to tell me if you want supper to be prepared quickly. You don't have a house elf, prepared food won't magically appear."

Hermione laughs. "Have you heard of 'take-away'?" The other witch only raises an eyebrow. "Some muggle restaurants will let you either bring your food home or they'll come deliver it to the doorstep."

"Okay? Odd."

The pizza delivery man arrives at quarter to seven. As Hermione pays she hands the pizza to Bellatrix who looks confused over the large flat box.

As everybody settles at the table Hermione opens the box and serves Kiki a slice of cheese pizza. She then looks up at Bellatrix who is staring at the pizza with a weird look on her face, Kiki obviously finds it funny since she giggles when she takes a bite. Bella looks over at the girl and pulls another face to make the girl giggle again.

"Would you like veggie or cheese pizza?"

"Is that what that is? What's it made of?"

"Bread, tomato sauce, cheese than some toppings. Toppings vary quite a bit."

"The side with just the cheese looks like those animals you can find by the side of muggle roads." Hermione gave Bellatrix a look that just said 'really?' "So I think I'll try the vegetable side."

Hermione shakes her head as she gives a slice to Bellatrix and takes two slices of veggie for herself. Then both her and her daughter watch as Bellatrix takes a hesitant first bite.

"Ok," Bellatrix admits; "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

* * *

**Early June **

"Hey, can I take Kissara to the park?"

Hermione looks up from behind the counter, its 3:05 and she's surprised to see Bellatrix this early, she hasn't been to the bookshop since that first day.

"She's with Teddy in the back, but Tonks is supposed to pick them up for the night, so perhaps you can take Kiki to the park another day."

"What time is Dora supposed to pick her up?"

"4:30"

"Alright, I'll have them back by then"

Hermione just gives in, realising a fight would be pointless.

Hermione had started bringing Bellatrix to their family outings. If Hermione had been honest she was very afraid that Kissara might start liking her birth mother more than her. But Kiki has never forgotten her mommy, once she had gotten to know the new woman in her life her time was split between the two women. Pretty soon Hermione was teaching both Kissara and Bellatrix how to cook. So now they alternate who cooks dinner and who gets to spend time with Kissara before supper. Also Hermione is now comfortable letting Bellatrix take Kissara out by herself, Tonks was soon to follow her example.

As they leave the store she just signs 'behave' to the children who nod and smile.

* * *

**Same day**

Later that night, around 8, Bellatrix knocks at the Granger house. She knows Kissara isn't home but Bellatrix is in need of company. She could've gone to Andy's, but for some reason she needed the muggle-born. Unfortunately, in the small amount of time it takes for Hermione to answer the door the voices start assaulting her again, she presses her hands against her ears and closes her eyes.

Hermione is stunned to see Bellatrix at the door, she knew that Bellatrix knew that Kissara wasn't home, after all she had been the one to hand the kids over to Tonks. She quickly notices the obvious signs of Bellatrix fighting the voices. Hermione waits for Bellatrix to either leave or calm down which is what she normally does when only Hermione is around. But Hermione only sees the dark witch struggle more and more, so she reaches out to touch Bellatrix's shoulder. It's a mistake. The touch breaks Bellatrix's concentration and the dark witch's hand flies out to grab the muggleborn's throat and squeeze.

Hermione's hands automatically goes to the hand around her throat to claw at it, she stands on her toes to avoid being picked up completely. She looks at the now hardened black eyes. The younger witch is terrified, she tries to plead but she can't get enough air, so she moves her flattened palm in a clockwise motion over her chest. 'Please' Bellatrix's eyes widen and abruptly lets go of the muggleborn who falls to the ground gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry," Bellatrix sounds truly sorry as she kneels down to check on the younger witch. She reaches out to gently touch Hermione on the shoulder. "Let me see."

Hermione at first is reluctant to let the older witch near her, she crawls away. But Bellatrix is persistent, she softly turns the Gryffindor towards her and looks at the bruising starting to form. Seeing that Bellatrix's eyes have returned to their normal dark chocolate colour Hermione relaxes slightly and lets the older witch heal her bruises;

"_Episkey_ _contribulo" _Bellatrix whispers the specialised healing spell for bruises. As soon as she can feel no more pain Hermione crawls away and wipes at the couple of stray tears. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione shakes her head and croaks out; "What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix looks down and mutters something like "I'm not sure."

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily Hermione really can't bring herself to care about her guest. She settles back down on the couch under her blanket with her book. The bookworm can hear some noise and clattering behind her but again doesn't want to move. She figures if something explodes she'll go see what the woman is doing.

After a little while Hermione reaches for her tea, only to realise it's empty. She sighs and starts to get up when her cup is removed and replaced by another hot cup. She looks up to see Bellatrix place a plate of cookies on the sidetable and settle down on the floor next to the opposing couch nearly out of eyesight. The cup smells like a lady grey, but Hermione doesn't remember buying it. It's good though.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully, Bellatrix decides tends to Hermione the rest of the night. She knows Hermione doesn't trust her anymore, the Gryffindor is understandably distant. Bellatrix only leaves when her daughter's mother is in bed. This was not how she wanted the night to go. She was planning on conversation not strangulation. She needs to figure out how to control the voices better, it seems like her spell is getting weaker, though it's still strong around her loved ones it breaks easier around everyone else. She does count Hermione as family, but she is a mudblood in the eyes of the voices. She needs to repair their fragile relationship…

* * *

**Mid July**

Hermione hasn't left Kissara and Teddy alone with Bellatrix since that night. Bellatrix understands why but having the young mother keeping an eye on her every move is grating on her nerves.

Bellatrix was just kissing Kissara goodnight when she hears the familiar crack of apparition downstairs. Worried, Hermione gives a quick kiss to her daughter and heads downstairs. The confused girl tries to follow but her birth mother reassures her and pulls the covers up over the agitated girl, then heads downstairs.

"What happened?" Bellatrix asks when she sees Dora in the hallway.

"Break in at the bookstore." Dora explains. "We need Hermione to make a list of missing items or money."

"Wizarding or muggle side?" Both younger witches look at their elder curiously. "They would probably have different motives." Bellatrix shrugs. "If they didn't steal money, the subject of the stolen book or books might be important."

A worried look crosses the store owner face. Tonks looks at her friend questioningly. "Which side was it?" Hermione inquires.

"Wizarding"

Hermione brushes her hair back in frustration. "I have some books under lock and key that, let's just say would belong in the restricted section at Hogwarts. The worst books are here but…"

"Why do you have those?"

This time Hermione shrugs. "Curiosity. I like to read everything."

"Please tell me they aren't for sale."

"Of course not!"

"Come on, let's go."

Hermione turns to Bellatrix and sighs; "Keep an eye on Kiki?"

Bellatrix only nods as they disapparate. She turns to head towards the kitchen but spots a little head of black hair between the bars of the staircase railing. The girl doesn't bother running to her room to pretend she was asleep when Bellatrix climbs up the stairs.

'What happened?'

Bellatrix doesn't see the point in lying to the child. 'There was a…' she checks the sign language book she carries with her, 'robbery at your mommy's bookstore.' The little girl's eyes widen. 'Shhh… Your mommy's fine, she and aunty Tonks are just checking to see if anything was taken then they'll come straight home. It won't take long. Come let's get you to bed.'

When her birth mother tries to guide her to bed Kissara digs her heels in and frowns at her mother. Bellatrix changes tactic. 'How about you come downstairs with and wait for mommy to come home.' Kissara nods and hugs Bellatrix who proceeds to pick her up and kiss her on the cheek.

They go back downstairs. Instead of heading to the library Bellatrix heads to the living room where she had seen a rocking chair. She does remember seeing Hermione rock Kissara when the girl was upset. Hermione usually sits down cradling her little girl, but wanting to try something Bellatrix keeps her daughter in the 'picked up' position with the girl's head on her shoulder. Then she starts gently and rhythmically tapping on her back to the tune of an old lullaby she used to sing to her sisters. The idea came to her while reading, she was drumming her fingers and though of Kissara? Yes sometimes even she had odd little fleeting thoughts. Though this one seemed to hit the mark, Kissara is asleep soon after she starts. Bellatrix kisses her daughter's hair, thinking that, after all, she was glad of how things had turned out…. she just had to mend things with Hermione.


	14. December 1999

**December 1999**

* * *

**AN: **BTW Chapter one (prologue) has been updated, some grammar has been corrected and some meat put on the bone. Oh, and for the people not following me I've published 'Support' which is a Narcissa/OC fic, it will take a backseat to this one though.

* * *

Bellatrix holds the squalling baby at arm's length, the cord hangs limply in between them. They are outside, during her labour Bellatrix had found the walls of the cabin to be constricting, the thick forest had prevented the buildup of snow and the cold December air has soothed her aching body. Unfortunately the voices take advantage of the terrain, they are telling her to drop the babe onto the rocks or smash her head on the ground...shake her to death, let her freeze... It doesn't take long before Bellatrix is sobbing from the effort it takes her to keep the baby in her arms. Finally, achingly slowly she brings the babe closer to her, it's a girl. It takes considerable effort and time to bring her daughter close to her chest and hold her. So long, the babe is now cold and hungry.

Bellatrix cuts the cord and as she maneuvers herself to attempt to remove the afterbirth the child latches on to her breast. The woman sighs tiredly and props her sore self against a tree. Tired, Bellatrix is having a hard time keeping her head up and eyes open so she lazily caresses the newborns cheek instead, she needs to take advantage of the situation while it lasts. She has already decided to abandon the child. How could she raise a child properly when the voices in her head are telling her to dismember it?

When the baby is done eating Bella wraps it in the dress she had shed earlier. She removes the afterbirth, though not quite sure how to do it, the process takes so long that she needs to suckle the baby as soon as the placenta is out. This time she looks at her daughter's face, she finds the baby looks quite a bit like herself, though the brown eyes are lighter with a tinge of green. Only after this second feeding does Bellatrix attempt to get up. It isn't as easy as she though it would be, it's painful and when she stands up fully she gets dizzy and goes blind. Thinking she is about to pass out she holds on to the tree for support and firmly holds the newborn to her chest. It does pass though and Bellatrix limps back to her cabin.

There she cleans both herself and her child. She gets dressed but other than a single diaper she has no clothes for the baby. Two hours later she settles down to suckle the child one last time. This time she cries as she tries to memorise the features of the baby she will not raise and hopefully, for her daughter's safety, never see again. She passes her hands over the baby's face and arms, stomach and legs, ending in a pressed kiss to the bottom of the babe's foot. When she is done nursing she wraps the babe up in a soft blanket and disapparates.

Under cover of darkness Bellatrix lays her daughter on the front step of the orphanage and knocks on the door, making sure it's loud enough to be heard. She hides behind a bush and watches the door start to open. But before she can make sure they take the baby inside the voices break through her thin barrier and scream at her to kill it before it's too late. Fighting them Bellatrix apparates back to her cabin and throws herself on the bed, sobbing.

By the end of the night the cabin has endured an uncountable number of _bombardas_ and has burnt to the ground.

* * *

It takes less than an hour for Hermione to clean up after the aurors had gotten the little evidence left and another fifteen minutes to check her cash register and scan her inventory. Only one book was missing, not a particularly dangerous one, for that she was grateful. The aurors made her promise to either keep those books better protected or bring them home. They also suggest she keep the ones she has at home under lock and key.

When she gets home she finds Bellatrix rocking Kiki in the living room, softly crying. After taking a moment to absorb the sight Hermione clears her throat and startles Bellatrix who quickly wipes away her tears. The sudden movement wakes Kissara up. The girl groggily rubs her eyes and attempts to get up, but Bellatrix gets up and carries Kiki to Hermione instead. The muggleborn gladly accepts her daughter and the women walk upstairs to put their daughter to bed a second time that night. Kissara doesn't fuss as she is tucked in, she senses things have calmed down.

"So how bad was it?" Bellatrix asks as they return downstairs.

"Only one book was taken."

"One of the ones under lock and key?"

Hermione nods. "_Cryptids_ by D. Muller. I'm not sure why anyone would go through that much trouble for that particular book."

Bellatrix just shrugs, she had read the book and doesn't remember any subject in it that could be dangerous to anybody save the reader.

As they head downstairs Hermione asks; "I was wondering if you could put stronger wards on the restricted books? I'm not so worried about the contents of the stolen book, but some of the others have very dark subjects. Also could you put some wards on the books I have here?"

Bellatrix nods. "If you want me too. When do you want me to put the wards up?"

"Tomorrow?"

Bellatrix nods again.

Hermione says her thanks and goodnight to Bellatrix and starts to head back up the stairs.

"Hermione-" the dark witch calls out. The younger witch turns around. "Kissara….knew something was wrong? I'm not sure how to explain it."

"She can read into people's emotions, they have to be strong emotions but she does feel them."

"I see." Bellatrix is surprised but chalks it up to the child's uncontrollable magic. "Well goodnight then." Her hand was on the doorknob when Hermione decided to call her back. "Yes?"

"Do you love Kissara?"

Bellatrix frowns. "Duh"

"Do you mind sharing her?"

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that what we've been doing?"

"Do you want her to call you momma?"

Bellatrix is visibly stunned. "Would you let her call me momma? Would you let me be her momma?"

Hermione hesitantly nods. "As long as you don't become her only mother."

Hermione takes a step back as she sees the dark witch head straight towards her, not wanting a repeat of the other night. But she is instead surprised by the gentle but firm hug she gets from the ex-death eater. It might be her imagination but she swears she feels something wet against her shoulder and hears a very soft 'thank you' before Bellatrix disapparates leaving behind a discombobulated Hermione behind.


	15. August 2004

**August 2004**

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was supposed to be much longer, but I decided to scrap half of it and change it. So I'll let you guys read this (completed) half while I (eventually) finish the next half.

**AN2: OMG!** I'm so sorry! I just realised that while fixing mistakes in one of my chapters I managed to replace chap 15 with chap 14. I'm so sorry... Sigh.

* * *

Hermione rubs her hands together nervously. Today at supper Hermione will tell Kissara that, if she wants, she can call Bellatrix 'momma'.

The day after she had given Bellatrix permission to be called Kissara's momma the dark witch had come back and told Hermione that she would wait until the Gryffindor was comfortable with the idea of sharing Kissara near completely. Hermione is glad and thankful for that chance. At first she had regretted the impulsive decision, made when she was tired, but now she knows it was alright. Though she could have gone with 'aunty Bella' she felt that momma is a better choice.

July was an odd month between the two mothers. Bellatrix had tried her best to be friendly, but Hermione had avoided Bellatrix. Hermione only stopped avoiding the other woman when Bellatrix had starting acting like the woman she had come to know before the 'incident'. Then unfortunately she started to again like the dangerous woman. She always tried to keep her guard up, but Bellatrix's 'live in the moment' attitude was bringing the young mother back to before the war. She hates it, but she is happier. Her daughter brings her great joy, but Bellatrix seems to patch something else up, something she didn't know needed patching.

It frustrates her.

She spots Tonks coming down the road with the children, they had all gone to the nearby creek today to play with the children, Andromeda had made a brief appearance around lunchtime. Hermione had left them around 5 to prepare supper and to mentally prepare herself for the conversation ahead, the Lupins won't be staying for supper, she needs to talk to Kiki alone.

"Aunty Mione! Look what I got!"

Hermione notices the kids' mud covered shoes and clothes. Kiki is taking her muddied clothes off on the porch, but Teddy runs straight into the hallway towards his aunt to show her what he has caught. "Take your shoes off!" She quickly reminds him.

"Oh right." The little boy backtracks, he has left a trail of mud down the hallway which his aunty cleans up with a quick scourgify. Heading towards the door Hermione gets a colliding hug from her daughter as she runs upstairs to get a change of clothes. Teddy also strips and his mother goes upstairs to get him a change of clothes while he shows his aunty Mione the rainbow frog he has caught. Teddy is convinced the frog is a type of magical creature, his aunt knows it was probably hexed at some point but doesn't feel the need to spoil his fun.

"Very cool. Though I hope you don't plan on keeping it, that's not very nice."

"Mum said we will put it back in the creek when we leave."

His mother comes back downstairs with his cousin and hands him a new pair of pants and socks. The women had learned very early to leave changes of clothes for the kids and themselves at each other's houses. Hermione picks up his dirty clothes, she'll wash them and they'll go into the 'change of clothes' dresser upstairs. Teddy dresses and the family says their goodbyes. Tonks whispers "Luck" to Hermione and with that the Lupins head back to the creek to release the frog.

Once Tonks and Teddy have walked out of sight Hermione scoops up her four year old and pretends to fly her to the kitchen. The girl giggles and as soon as she is seated on the counter she hugs her mommy who squishes her back. Hermione has already cut up some veggies. She asks Kissara to assemble and mix the salad while she finishes the chicken breasts.

Normally Hermione tries not to talk too much to the girl for the first half of supper because signing at the dinner table takes up much of the girl's attention and she is usually the last to finish eating. Though today it's Hermione who eats slowly. She was just going to tell Kissara that she could call Bellatrix her momma, but realises that wouldn't make sense, Aunty Bella would make more sense to the little girl. She needed to tell Kiki why one and not the other. They do suggest telling children they are adopted around this age, and it's not like she doesn't know what adoption means, her daughter has read a couple books with adopted characters.

When they are almost done eating Hermione signs;

'We need to talk'

Kiki immediately straightens up, her swinging feet stilling underneath the table, sensing that this wasn't going to be their usual kind of talk.

'Do you like Star?' It's often easier to sign a nickname than spell out a name. Bellatrix is star, Andromeda is Aunty flower for her impressive gardens, Tonks is Aunty wolf for her patronus, Harry is Uncle 'Z', Ron is Uncle puppy (or dog since there is no sign for puppy) for his patronus, Ginny is Aunty 'fly' for her career in Quidditch (they hadn't though horse would be a good nickname) , and Teddy is bear.

Kiki nods.

'Do you know why you two look so much alike?'

The girl shakes her head and leans her chin on the table. Her mother is too nervous to correct her posture. Sensing the nervousness Kissara jumps off her seat and goes to sit on her mommy's lap.

'How many people does it take to make a baby?'

'Two' The little girl has already asked the 'how are babies made?' question.

'And where does a little baby start its life?'

'In mommy's tummy.' Kissara is getting annoyed she doesn't need to be quizzed on this, and what does it have to do with Bella?

'What happens when there's two mommys?' Hermione has decided to skip on the father part of the story, Bellatrix hasn't talked about that. They'll get to it when she is older.

'Only one mommy has the baby in her tummy?' she guesses.

'Right. Now you didn't come out of my tummy, but star's tummy.'

Kissara looks up at her mommy, wide-eyed.

Hermione continues quickly; 'When star found out you were in her tummy she was scared.'

Kiki's eyes tear up. 'Why?'

'Because she though she wouldn't be a good mom.'

Kiki was surprised and asked, 'Why?' another time. 'She's very nice.'

'Yes, she is nice. But sometimes people think odd things.' Kiki takes it at face value, but her mother is talking about the voices. Kiki interprets her birth mother's 'voice attacks' as temper tantrums, she finds the tantrums odd in an adult but doesn't think much into it.

'So,' Hermione continues, 'she decided to put you up for adoption, to try and give you better parents.'

Kiki knows what that means, she simply nods. She feels off. 'And you found me?'

Rambling a bit Hermione continues, 'Yes, I found you. I immediately fell in love with you. I love you just as much as if you had come out of my tummy. I saw you and I knew you were my daughter.' The young mother smiles tearily at her girl who cuddles into her. 'So I became your mommy.'

'But star is back.'

'Yes, she saw you and she thinks that now perhaps she can be a better mother.' Hermione breath gets knocked out of her, she was going to explain further, but her daughter's crushing hug stops her. Wriggling a little out of the hug Hermione asks, 'What's wrong?'

'She's not going to take me away is she?'

"No, no" Hermione shakes her head and signs; 'No, she wants to help me take care of you, you would have two mommys.'

Her daughter looks at her with an unreadable look. Seemingly thinking as hard as the child's brain could think.

'So now I call her mommy?'

'Only if you want to.'

'Ok' The girl hesitantly agrees. She settles back down on her mom's chest only to have her mommy lift her chin with her index.

'When or if ever decide to call her your mother you call her momma instead of mommy so we can tell who you're talking to'

Kiki nods. Her mommy had shown her the typical sign for mother or mommy- a completely open hand, fingers widespread with thumb on the chin for mommy. There is no distinction between mother, mom, mommy and momma since most of the time there is a mom and a dad, so Hermione came up with her own variation with slightly bent fingers for momma.

'So I don't have to call her momma?' Kissara double checks.

'Not if you don't want to.'

'Can I call her Aunty star?'

Hermione sighs. 'No, it would hurt her feelings. Either star or momma, ok?'

The girl nods

Kissara spends the next couple of minutes snuggled in her mommy's arms. When the girl is done thinking things over she looks up at her mommy and signs; 'Can we have ice cream now?'

The tense mother bursts into laughter and hugs Kiki. 'Yes, we can have ice cream now.'

As they clean up supper and prepare desert, the young mother suspects Kissara won't be calling Bellatrix 'momma' anytime soon but honestly Hermione is just very glad that her daughter does not seem to doubt how much Hermione loves her.


	16. Late September 2004

**Late September 2004**

* * *

**AN:** I didn't know how to write the discussion between Mione and Bella so I wrote it in the other Black sisters' point of view, hope it's different in a good way...

* * *

The summer was spent in the treehouse and in various lakes and rivers. Hermione had bought a telescope for the treehouse which delighted both dark-haired girls who had often fallen asleep in the treehouse after a late night watching the stars, Hermione never bothered waking them up she only joined them for the night. Tonks often brought the children on boat rides. She learnt that Teddy enjoyed fishing, but Kissara only wanted to jump overboard and swim. So when the Potters and Weasleys came with them Harry and Ron would take Teddy fishing, Ginny often joining them, while Tonks, Lavender, Kiki and baby James would stay at the dock and swim. Later Bella took the Tonks and Grangers to meet Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa Black, who had divorced her husband now in Azkaban, enthusiastically welcomed both old and new family members into her life, as did Draco. Kissara had enjoyed chasing her older cousin through the hedge labyrinth at Malfoy manor and got along well with her Aunty Cissy. When it was time to return to muggle school Bellatrix had attempted to help the little ones get geared up for first grade but the voices prevented her from staying long in this surprising new world. But it happened, which was the important part and now Bellatrix sometimes sees Kissara off in the mornings and picks her up after school. All in all the new family has been getting to know each other and do get along.

Kissara hasn't called Bella 'momma' yet. Yes, Bella, Hermione had gotten to a point where she was that comfortable around her. But lately Bellatrix has stopped being alone with the muggle-born, she has even trickled her visits into the wizarding community to the bare necessities. Hermione fears this means the voices are getting worse. Hermione has thought a lot about her family situation this past month. She's determined that the family's next step is to speak to Bellatrix about these voices and to get her up to date with Kissara's potential learning and communication problems.

There is just one problem; Bellatrix and Hermione can't be alone. But the bookworm had a three step plan; Step one: talk to Narcissa and Andromeda, Step two: talk to Bellatrix, Step three: soul healer.

* * *

Hermione is in the kitchen setting out some tea and biscuits, Kissara is having a sleepover at Tonks' home, when she hears the chimney. She steps into the hallway just as Andy steps out of the fireplace. They hug as a greeting and when Narcissa arrives Hermione hugs her too. It takes Narcissa a second to return the hug, she does like Hermione, she just isn't used to such nice greetings. She is still an 'ice queen' in public, she believes some things need to remain private, so most people treat her like one. Not Hermione though, she was quick to warm up to the blonde. It's one of Hermione's most likable qualities, she can always give someone a second chance. The only person she seemed to be having trouble with is Bellatrix, though the other sisters understand that their situation is more complicated.

"So how is everything?" Hermione asks as they sit down. Andromeda cocks her eyebrow, she saw Hermione two days ago. Hermione shrugs.

Narcissa humors her; "Things have been well. Draco has finally finished his studies, he wants to open an apothecary. I was wondering if you could give him some advice on running his own business?"

"Of course!" Hermione was genuinely happy for him. He occasionally came into her shop to buy some schoolbooks, a couple of time she had helped him with some of his work. She already knew he was doing well, but she is glad to hear he passed.

"Thank you. Now I don't think you invited us for small talk."

"There hasn't been any small talk."

Now both older women look at her unimpressed.

Hermione fidgets and decides to get straight to the point; "The voices have been getting worse."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda is confused. "They haven't made an appearance in a while."

"Not around you, no. But she has been getting more attacks in public, so much so she limits her trips out. So much so, I don't think she has been eating enough. To add to that she refuses to be alone with me, I'm afraid that it is to avoid attacking me." The sisters look at her worried, Hermione tells them her plan; "I was wondering if you could help convince her to go see a soul healer."

Andy chokes on her tea.

"What?" Narcissa exclaims. "You obviously haven't heard of the time our parents tried sending her to a soul healer."

"She got worse," Andy picks up, seemingly far away, "became much more violent … broke everything in sight, hurt everybody she could, even us", she adds looking at her younger sibling.

Hermione sighs; "I thought up a similar scenario, but it has to be done, her spell is not working as well, it would be better for everybody if we came up with a more permanent solution to the voices." Hermione pauses but the sisters stay quiet, "Last time I imagine she had no help to deal with everything," She took the continued silence as a yes. "This time, she'll have our help." Both older women nod, but still look concerned. "If a soul healer doesn't help, what do you think of bringing Bellatrix to see a psychiatrist?"

"What's that?"

"The muggle version of a soul healer." Andromeda explains.

Narcissa turns to look at Hermione; "Wouldn't that be worse? Muggles are a very obvious trigger. To add to that she wouldn't be able to be completely frank about her wizarding life."

Hermione shrugs, "I'm sure there's one or two psychiatrist squibs in the world. The soul healer hasn't worked before, and I know for a fact that muggles have treatments for …problems… like hers. Whichever way we choose, it has to happen."

The sisters are still uncertain, but know Hermione is right.

Giving in Andromeda asks; "So what do we have to do?"

"Tonight all you two have to do is to keep her from killing me, later support her. Simpler said than done I know. She should be arriving in…" she checked the time, "Five minutes."

The two sisters look surprised as they look at each other and nod towards the younger witch, who thanks them.

"You can stay in the kitchen if you like. I'll talk to her in the library. Just come running if you hear screams, objects breaking or if all goes quiet."

Narcissa and Andromeda don't have time to answer; they hear the whoosh of someone arriving in the chimney.

* * *

The sisters watch as Hermione picks up her mug and another full one and goes to greet their older sister. Bellatrix looks at Hermione inquisitively, backing up as the Gryffindor approaches, until she notices her sisters in the kitchen. Bella then makes a B-line towards them, but Hermione puts a hand to her shoulder and says;

"I need to talk to you in private."

Any walls guarding Bellatrix's emotions fall, she seems to panic slightly as Hermione leads her to the library. Narcissa notices that her sister does look thinner, she makes a mental note to ask Cherry, her house elf, to keep Bellatrix's food stores full.

There isn't a door to close to give them privacy, instead there is a large archway. But the sisters can't see inside the other room, the living room is directly across from the kitchen, the library is further back.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" The sisters jump, that didn't take long.

Narcissa and Andromeda stand, Andy starts to head towards the library but stops when she hears Hermione.

"Please, think of Kissara."

They wait for a long time, another 15 minutes go by and neither hear more than a whisper. Occasionally they see red lights, Narcissa has to stop Andromeda from rushing to Hermione's side. She knows it's only Bellatrix's temper shooting sparks from her wand.

"You'll be able to do more."

"Maybe I don't want to do more!"

"You're restless!"

Then they hear a thump. Both sisters rush into the library to see Hermione on the floor slumped against the wall rubbing the back of her head, books all around her. Bellatrix is standing over her, eyes hard.

"Bella!" Narcissa shouts, worried for both of Kissara's mothers. Andromeda rushes to Hermione while Narcissa stands between the Gryffindor and Bellatrix. Cissa raises her wand, just in case.

Andromeda has to help Hermione stand. When the young mother straightens up, Bellatrix seems to have a moment of clarity, her eyes widen and she disapparates with a pop!

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Andy. I'll be fine, just sore."

They stand there awkwardly for a bit before Narcissa asks; "The verdict?"

The Gryffindor sighs; "She didn't agree to anything, though she did listen to all my reasons. We will just have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

**Late October**

Hermione settles in to read, Kissara is in bed and she can relax now. Unfortunately Kissara's problems in school are circling in her mind. Kiki has such a hard time following in school and the kids tease her. Hermione puts her book on her lap, leans her head against the back of the couch and sighs. She's not sure what to do about the bullying, she's talked to the teachers but they only seem to care about the fact that Teddy and Kissara get violent. Hermione knows that those two aren't the problem, she knows it takes a lot to set them off, she knows violence isn't the solution but it's very hard to reprimand a child for punching when she's crying about the names the other kids call her. She's tried to think of a solution, but she herself had been bullied, and it hadn't let up until Harry and Ron had become her friends. But Kissara only has Teddy and while he has not had any problems making friends she has and his friends aren't very kind to her. So other than having good friends, Hermione doesn't know what will help her daughter.

Hermione has talked to Tonks about it, seeing as Teddy was defending Kiki all the time, but the metamorphmagus had nothing better to say than 'Use your words'. Both mothers know that was a pointless suggestion for Kiki seeing as she can't talk. Then she wanted to talk to Bellatrix about it, see if she had any ideas, but the woman hadn't shown herself since the 'discussion' in the library, only leaving little gifts on Kiki's bed from time to time. She had also wanted to talk to Bellatrix about the lip-reading program. This program would help Kissara follow conversations, the information on the program also said that they could teach the deaf to speak. Hermione wanted desperately to put Kissara in the program, but it was offered only in private muggle practises and the government didn't fund it. She snorts. _Of course they don't fund it, there isn't supposed to be any deaf kids in the wizarding world. _So the bookshop keeper couldn't afford it, but she figures Bellatrix might be willing to pay for some of it.

She hears a creak in the staircase, Hermione sighs; it must be Kissara. She gets up to check on her daughter.

Only to find Bellatrix coming down the stairs, Kissara in her arms. The dark witch is looking at the sleeping girl's face. Bellatrix only looks up to see Hermione when she reaches the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks half demanding, half cautious. Her eyes look to her sleeping daughter then back up to the witch. Her uneasiness with the situation must have shown in her face as Bellatrix shakes her head softly and nods towards the living room.

Slowly they both go into the living room and sit facing each other, Hermione on the couch she had just vacated and Bellatrix in the rocking chair with the sleeping child.

"So… You wanted to talk?"

**AN2:** And for those waiting on the rest of the adoption story, it's coming up in chapter 19. :) Sorry it's taken so long, I hadn't planned on this story going so far.


	17. Late October 2004

**Late October**

* * *

**AN:** Short half a chapter, the end to the cliff-hanger I left you off on.

**AN2: **To the guest who reviewed with little ball of fluffy sunshine: XD What? To everyone one else; I greatly appreciate the reviews, the reason I don't always answer is because all I can think of saying is thank you and sometimes that doesn't really fit with the review (ex: SH4D0W44 review of the last chapter). Anyways, thank you to those who do review :) , and those who read this XD

**AN3: **Several chapters ago I said I would be updating my first couple of chapters. I've already done chapter 1, but now it seems it seems it's time to do chapter 2. Someone reviewed that chapter and mentioned they understood Lucius as Kissara's father. My answer was:

_What makes you think that weak arse is Kiki's father? What makes you think Kiki's father is even human? (Yeah, spoiler alert)_

Well then… I had originally thought this would be a short fic so I didn't bother to add her father in. Now it looks like it's time to add him in….

Seriously though: Lucius as Kiki's father? Ewwww…..

**AN4: **Sorry for the (very) long authors note, I'll let you guys know when the second chapter is updated.

* * *

"So… You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…" Hermione scrutinizes the older woman. "What made you decide to finally talk to me?"

Bellatrix grinds her teeth together, Kiki shifting in her arms. "Don't"

Hermione eyes widen with the sudden realisation. _She went to see a soul healer. She had listened to reason. Bella probably stayed away to protect her family from her tempers. Oh my God..._

"Thank you."

Bellatrix snorts, she does not enjoyed it. She looks down at her daughter's face and pushes a stray lock of hair from her face. _But hopefully it will be worth it._ Bellatrix was actually quite confident in the results of that muggle therapy, she rarely ever hears the voices anymore. She had even gone into a muggle crowd and the voices were just whispers. Her squib 'psychiatrist' had said that when they were really bad she can use her spell. It wouldn't affect the 'drugs' she is taking but complement them.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Kissara's school."

"What about it?"

Hermione treads her fingers through her hair and starts explaining to the older woman about the bullying and their daughter's dropping grades due to difficulties understanding her teacher, even though her teacher always made sure to write the instructions down for Kiki. Hermione knows grades aren't really important at this stage, but its concrete proof of Kissara's troubles.

"…And I want to put her trough lip reading and speech therapy. From there she should be able to communicate just fine with people who don't sign. And I was also wondering if you had any ideas about how to stop the bullying without violence." Hermione finishes.

Bellatrix who had remained quiet throughout Hermione's long explanation finally voiced her first question; "And why haven't you put her in speech therapy yet?"

The young mother looks at the floor and mutters; "I can't afford it."

The pureblood waves her hand dismissively. "I'll pay for it."

Hermione looks up at her. "We could split the cost…"

"Don't bother. In fact, anything she wants to do, any clubs, sport, etcetera… Or if she ever needs something beyond what you can afford, feel free to withdraw from my account. In fact I'll let Gringotts know that you can freely withdraw from my account. I will of course check the records, but I trust you."

Hermione blushed; "Thank you." She did want to help with all the costs, but didn't think arguing over it was worth the trouble. If Bellatrix wanted to pay for anything more than the essentials, which Hermione had been paying for from the start, she could.

"Now, as for the bullying, I would have thought the 'Golden girl' could have figured that out."

Hermione shook her head. "I was also bullied when I was younger. I never did figure out how to stop them. My association with Harry is what stopped my harassment."

Bellatrix actually looks surprised at that statement. Then she grins wickedly, "Then leave that up to me."

"Bella…" Hermione warns, "No threatening, no violence."

The dark witch just smirks and kisses Kissara's forehead. Keeping her eyes turned to the sleeping child Bellatrix mentions; "I should probably put her back in bed."

Hermione checks the time: 10:30. "Yeah, and I should probably start getting ready for bed too."

"This early?"

"Mmmm..." Hermione gets up and folds her blanket putting it on the back of the couch afterwards then picks up her mug, leaving her book on the coffee table. "Why did you bring Kiki down?"

Bellatrix shrugs, she sees no harm in telling the truth. "Insurance, had the voices come out it would've been easier to lock them back up with her here. She does need her sleep, but she needs her mommy too."

Hermione smiles at the last comment and heads towards the kitchen. Bellatrix follows her with their still-sleeping child. Hermione decides to ignore her as she takes her prescription sleeping pills out of the cupboard. They give her an hour or two mores hours of sleep at night, a slight reprieve from her nightmares. She had started taking them earlier this summer since she had wanted to be able to keep up with an energetic Kissara (and sometimes Bellatrix) all day.

"So… You take _drugs_ too?" She had recognized the container these _drugs_ seem to come in.

Hermione looks at Bellatrix, surprised. "You went to see a psychiatrist not a soul healer?"

Bellatrix bares her teeth at that, but elaborates a little. "They do help keep the voices at bay. Tastes like shit though."

Hermione looks at Bellatrix, confused. Until it dawned on her; Bellatrix had been taking her pills dry, and probably chewed them too. She bursts out laughing and it was now Bella's turn to look confused, and a little insulted.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to chew them! You're supposed to drink them with water. Here watch." Hermione demonstrates with her own medication.

"Oh." That made a lot more sense to the pureblood.

Hermione only smirks as she finishes turning out the lights downstairs. Both women then head up to Kissara's room. Bellatrix pulls the covers back, Kissara wakes up just as Bella sets her down. She hasn't seen her momma in a while so she smiles and makes the effort to rip herself out of sleep's grasp to sit up and hug her momma, smiling over her momma's shoulder to her mommy who smiles back. Lying the child back down Bellatrix signs; 'I love you'

Kissara touches her hand to her momma's. 'I love you too.'

It takes Bellatrix considerable effort not to cry. It is the first time they have exchanged those words. She just smiles and leans down to kiss the girl's forehead. Bellatrix looks up as she feels a hand on her shoulder, Hermione doesn't seem to notice that she had casually touched the dark witches shoulder as she repeats the same process with the child.

With the girl tucked in they both leave the room and say their goodbyes before Bellatrix disapparates.

* * *

**A couple days later**

There is a somber mood in the Granger house, Hermione and Kissara are clearing their supper dishes and Kiki is still teary-eyed after telling her mommy what had happened at school that day. The girl is just giving her plate to her mommy when Bellatrix apparates in the hallway.

Taking advantage of the fact that Kissara hasn't spotted her, she walks behind the girl, picks her up and twirls her around. The child first lets out a surprised noise then squeals in delight when she realises who is there. Bellatrix swings her daughter around to sit on her hip and says to Hermione: "I'm kidnapping her for a little while."

Without waiting for a reply Bellatrix heads for the backdoor. Outside, she sets Kissara down and they race to the treehouse, their footsteps crunching on the leaves below.

Hermione shakes her head, smiling. What still confuses her is how a woman who claims not to work out can carry a 45pound child for long periods of time.

About an hour later Hermione is sitting in the kitchen, going over the registration papers for Kiki's speech therapy, when Bellatrix walks by, without Kiki. Bellatrix just winks at Hermione's inquisitive look before sitting across from her and looking at the papers in front of them. Neither feel it necessary to speak as they go through the papers, Hermione occasionally tells Bellatrix when the forms need both parents' signatures. Once done Bellatrix and Hermione get up, Kissara should start next week. Bellatrix bids Hermione an early goodbye, she has a late appointment with her psychiatrist, then heads to the backyard where she waves goodbye to Kiki.

'You're not staying for bedtime?' The girl answers, disappointed.

'No, sorry. I have to go somewhere'

The girl goes down the tree she was climbing and runs to give her momma a hug.

'You'll be back soon. Right star?' The girl had not enjoyed Bella's month-long absence

Bella points to herself, puts her index to her lips then brings her flat palm to her closed fist. 'I promise'

The girl nods as Bellatrix disapparates.

A little later Kissara heads inside to join her mommy for their evening run. And, Hermione notes, Kissara is looks like she is feeling much better.

* * *

**The next day**

Hermione goes to pick up Kissara from the bus stop with Bellatrix. The young mother is stunned. Instead of hanging her head with tears in her eyes Kissara has her head held high and a ghost of a smile on her lips. The girl walks to her mothers and smiles up at them before bouncing towards the house.

A stunned Hermione looks at Bellatrix. "What did you do?"

Bellatrix smirks and taps Hermione lightly on the hip. "Confidence is key."

* * *

**AN5:** Ok, that was more than half a chapter. XD


	18. Author's Note

Hi there!

Chapter 2 has finally been updated! The only major difference is that we get a little more info on who Kiki's dad is. The next chapter (18) will have her dad in it, but he won't have much of a role? (haven't written it yet) I have no idea where I'm going with him as he is only in the story due to reader interest-though it will explain a lot of things having to do with Kiki.

Fair warning: It might take a while between chapters for the next 4 months since I'll be in unerversity and working 3 jobs (yikes)... 0.0

Someone told me my chapters were short... Yes, yes they are. And yes I also prefer long chapters... Sigh. They suggested amalgamating some of my chapters, but then there would be even longer delays between chapters. Also, from my personal point of view, I'm doing pretty well on chapter length. I'm a bio major, we are taught to write only what is needed so I notice my chapters also lack embellishement, something I am working on. Anyways, that's my 'defense', it sucks, but I'm still learning and hopefully it'll get better. :)

Also I'm wondering if anybody knows of a trusted site to put up personal stories?

**AN2: OMG!** I'm so sorry! I just realised that while fixing mistakes in one of my chapters I managed to replace chap 15 with chap 14. I'm so sorry... Sigh. So I have now reposted everything from there and everything should be in order. Thank you to LTheWolf for letting me know. To anyone: Please let me know as soon as you notice something funny-for example me posting the same chapter twice. Thanks :)


End file.
